dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CrimsonPhoenix92
Kaera Medaunt's Sorting Hi ! Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Roleplay Wiki, or DARP as most of us call it here. I'm LittleRedCrazyHood, but most people call me Red. I'm an admin here, so if you need any help, just owl me! Or me! :D Colin687 03:54, April 18, 2013 (UTC) No Worries :) OH, don't worry about it. It's no inconvienance, I'm here to help :D. Anyway, about the talk bubble. First thing I'll mention is you may want to follow this Start-up Guide, it's quite helpful for new users. For talk bubbles however, I advise you listen to my way of doing it (and many others ways) by using the more up to date ones they dont tell you about on the guide. So first things first, there is a little Contribute button on the top right of your screen. Should look like this: . It should lower itself to other options. When it does this, click the tab that says "Add a Page". After that, you'll need to type into the text box: Template:(Character name here) . Make sure not to actually type (Character name here) but the name of your character. Then, after that, you can insert this formatting onto the page: } |text = } }} Once you have done all of this, all you need to do is fill out the things that are in caps :) Here is an example of what a bubble may look like once fully filled out: } |text = } }} If you have any further questions, like "Adding a Character page" or "How to add a page" just let me know and I'll be glad to help you out :D Colin687 04:27, April 18, 2013 (UTC) : Hey Crimson, I think you may have been a bit confused with what I meant. Maybe I could help you in chat? Wanna get on? :) Colin687 05:03, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Some beginnings, odds and ends Hi, CrimsonPhoenix, I'm Jisk or Alex, whichever works, and I'm a Bureaucrat here, one of those responsible for welcoming new users. So - Hi. Straight off the bat, I hope you don't mind, but I've substituted the picture in your bubble for Kaera. We, as a policy, don't have users' self-portrait or canon HP chars as the character pictures we use for our own creation. I put your pic on your userpage (the tab 'Profile' next to this) instead. When you want to use the talk bubble, you simply type the following code line:- { {CrimsonPhoenix92|time=5~|Kaera= "Your Words."} } Except there should be no gap between the curly brackets, and the 5x~ should be just that, not a number, and with no gap between them. This wiil produce, for example Any questions, please don't hesitate to send me or any Admin a message (we call them Owls around here :D ). Alex Jiskran 07:58, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Explanations This will be a little easier if you can come on Chat. :D Alex Jiskran 08:11, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Any problem any question feel free to owl me.Even its a random owl i'll answere you right away when i get it. :) Captain<Pikachu 08:30, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Kera Medaunt Posted on her page :) now she can have her first relationship XD (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 21:22, May 2, 2013 (UTC)) Oooh what's this? CrimsonPhoenix92 (talk) 23:50, May 3, 2013 (UTC)